N in ponyville
by Shadowbolt192
Summary: How will N handle Ponyville? Will N and Flutteshy become best friends? Ghestis will be in this story but later chapters through. The main characters of black and white will be here as well but not for long.
1. N in ponyville

This will be my first pokemon crossover. It will about N and Fluttershy. Anyway let's begin. I fixed the chapter.

* * *

"Well Zekrom you see any pokemon hurt?" Asked N. "_No not yet," _thought the Zekrom. "Well okay. We will find some injured pokemon and take them to the pokemon center," said N. "_I know we will"_ said the Zekrom in his head. As they left to find some.

As they saw five Deino, two Zweilous injured defending the mother weaken while fighting Axews,Fraxures and a Haxorous. "They're in trouble! Let's save them!" Shouted N. "_Right"_ said the Zekrom as they went to save them.

"Stop Axew, Fraxure and Haxorus!" Said N. As they didn't listen and tried to attack the Deino family again. "I don't like fighting but I guess we have to do this the hard way then. Zekrom used Draco meteor on Axew,Fraxure and Haxorous!" Shouted N. "_Will do master. I don't like fighting either,"_ said the Zekrom as he used Draco Meteor on them and beat them.

As N ran to the injured Deino family. "We saved you," said N. "_Thank you,"_ said the mother Hydreigon. "No problem. Let's get you to the pokemon center right away," said N. "_Okay,"_ said the mother as N carried the five Deinos and Zekrom took Hydreigon and the two Zweilous to the pokemon center leaving a healing potion to the Axew family.

As they got to the pokemon center. "Zekrom return. I can handle this from here," said N as he returned Zekrom to his pokeball. As N took the pokemon inside. "Nurse Joy! Treat these pokemon," said N. "Will do. They will be better in no time," said Nurse Joy. "Oh that's good," said N. As Nurse Joy took the deinos to a healing room. As N took the Zweilous to the healing room. "Now for the Hydriegon," said Nurse Joy. "Right," said N as they picked up the Hydreigon and took it a healing room.

"Can i help?" Asked N. "Sure," said Nurse Joy. As N went inside to help her. After 30 mins. "The Deinos are fine now," said N as one of the Deinos went to him. "_Thank you mister,"_ said the Deino. "No problem," said N. "You can understand pokemon?" Asked Nurse Joy. "Yes I can," said N. "That's impressive," said Nurse Joy.

As the two Zweilous got better and went to N. "_Thank you," _said the Zweilous. "No problem," said N. "_I hope mother is okay," _said one Zweilous. "I know she will," said N. As the mother Hydeigon got up. "_What happened to me?_" Asked the mother. "You got better with the help of this nurse," said N. "_Well that was good," _said the Hydreigon as a Deino went to the mother.

"_Can I join this nice trainer? __I mean he did save us,"_ said a Deino. "Sure. _Will you protect him well?_" Asked Hydreigon. "I will but he won't fight unless we need to," said N. "_Oh okay. Go ahead then Deino,"_ said Hydreigon. As N got out a pokeball and Deino went inside. As N got out Deino. "Say goodbye to your family before we go," said N. _Okay _said Deino as he went to his family.

_"Bye mother,brothers and sisters. Good luck to you,"_ all said the Deino. "_Same to you and good luck with him,"_ said Hydreigon. "_Good luck brother,"_ said the brothers and sisters. "_Bye everyone,"_ said Deino as he returned to N. "_Let's go,"_ said Deino as he returned to his pokeball. "_Treat him well N,"_ said Hydreigon. "I will. Well see ya later pokemon," as N left.

As N got out Deino and Zekrom. "Zekrom we got a new pokemon with us," said N as he showed Deino to him. "_I will protect you like a brother, since I don't want you hurt,"_ said Zekrom. As Deino smiled. "Anyway Deino you won't be in your pokeball alot, so you will be like Zekrom out most of the time," said N. "_Thank you,"_ said Deino. "Anyways let's get going and find some pokemon," said N. As Deino and zekrom nodded and N and Deino got on Zekrom and flew.

As they noticed Neo team Plasma making a portal. "What are they trying to do?" Asked N. "_Not sure,but we must stop them,"_ said Zekrom. "_Yeah,"_ said Deino. "We will" said N as Zekrom flew down to them. "What are you plasma grunts trying to do?" Asked N. "Making a portal for Ghestis" said a grunt. "But why through?" Asked N. "To help him take over other places beside here," said a grunt. "I'll stop you before that then," said N. "Bring it on," said a grunt.

As N's Zekrom and Deino beat the grunts easy. "Now Ghestis won't start the plan. Zekrom use Thunder on the machine," said N. As Zekrom used Thunder on the machine and destroyed it causing a explosion sending the grunts flying. "We have to get of here," said N. "_On it,"_ said Zekrom as N and Deino got on Zekrom. As they were about to leave the explosion got to them and send them in another dimension.

As N looked around and saw they were in a forest. "Where are we?" Asked N. "_Not sure, but you changed in a pony,"_ said Zekrom. "_You did,"_ said Deino. "What?" Asked N as he looked in a river and saw himself as a earth pony with his hair also used on his tail and still had his hat. "Well this is strange. Zekrom and Deino return to your pokeballs until I find out what's going on," said N as he returned them back to their pokeballs.

Now to look around. "But why am I a pony?" Wondered N as he saw a town with more ponies. I guess I'm in a pony world. "But am I going to head back home now?" As he went into town. As he got encountered by a pink Pony and jumped on him sending N to the ground. You must be new here said the Pink pony. "Who are you?" Asked N as he got up. "And I'm am new here," said N. "I'm Pinkie Pie. And what's your name? And I can show you around town," said Pinkie Pie.

"I'm N and thanks," said N. "N? That's a strange name. Never heard of it before," said Pinkie Pie. "And I never heard of your name before as well," said N. "Anyway I will throw you a welcome to ponyville party," said Pinkie. "Umm... okay. So this place is called Ponyville then. You always do parties for strangers you meet?" Asked N. "Well yes. I want to be friends with everypony," said Pinkie. Oh okay.

"I guess I'll look around town then," said N. "Let me come with then. And what are those balls around you?" Asked Pinkie. "You mean pokeballs?" Asked N. "That then," said Pinkie. "I can show you," said N as he took out Deino from his pokeball. "He's cute looking baby dragon like Spike," said Pinkie. "_Who's this_?" Asked Deino.

"This is Pinkie Pie," said N. "You can understand him?" Asked Pinkie. "Yes. I can talk to animals and pokemon," said N. "Like Fluttershy then," said Pinkie. "Who's that?" Asked N. "A yellow pony that can understand animals" said Pinkie. "I'll would like to meet her then," said N. "Okay then come with me," said Pinkie. "Okay," said N as he and Deino followed her to Fluttershy's cottage.

As they made it to her cottage. "So this is the place?" Asked N. "Yes," said Pinkie. "Okay," said N as he knocked on the door and a yellow pony came out. "Who are you?" Asked the yellow pony. "I'm N and Pinkie here told me you can understand animals," said N. "Weird name but nice to meet you. I'm Fluttershy And yes I can understand animals. And who's this cute little guy?" Asked Fluttershy.

"Nice name and this is my pokemon Deino a dragon type" said N. "A dragon?!" Said Fluttershy. "He's nice. Pet him," said N. "I hope your right" said Fluttershy as she pet Deino. "He is nice. Your cute as Spike," said Fluttershy. "_Thanks and who's this spike,"_ said Deino. "No problem little dragon. And Spike is a dragon like you," said Fluttershy. "_I'll would like to meet him_ _then_," said Deino. Okay. "But what's a pokemon?" Asked Fluttershy.

"A pokemon is creature who are used as pets, caring or fighting," said N. "They fight?!" Said Fluttershy. "Yes to get stronger but to me I protect with my life and take them back to their homes," said N. "I find fighting wrong but you sound different from others. So can you show your others then?" Asked Fluttershy.

"Sure," said N as he took out Zekrom. "He's another dragon" said N. "Is he nice?" Asked Fluttershy scared. "He is. He protects others from danger," said N. "_You got that right,"_ said zekrom. "Oh okay" said Fluttershy as she calmed down. "He's a big dragon compared to this little cute one," said Pinkie. As Deino smiled. "He is," said N. "So you can understand animals as well then?" Asked Fluttershy. "I can," said N. "So your like me then," said Fluttershy. "I guess so," said N.

"Is it okay if I show you my other friends?" Asked Fluttershy. "sure. After all I need to get used it here." said N. "Okay. Then follow us," said Fluttershy. "Okay," said N as he returned Zekrom and Deino to their pokeballsand followed them.

* * *

First chapter done. How was it?


	2. Meeting the friends and explaning

As N followed Fluttershy and Pinkie. "Where are we going anyway?" Asked N. "Were going to show you our friend Applejack," Said Fluttershy. "She's very nice and is always honest," said Pinkie. "She sounds like a good friend then," said N.

"She is and is strong as well," said Fluttershy. "She can always get help on the farm," said Pinkie. "I'll be glad to help then," said N. "Okay" said Pinkie and Fluttershy. As they made it to the farm.

As a red, orange and a yellow pony with a bow walked to them. "Hey Fluttershy and Pinkie. And who's this stallion?" Asked the orange pony.

"Hey Applejack," said Fluttershy and Pinkie. "And this is N," said Fluttershy. "That's a odd name for a pony," said Applejack. "It is" said the pony with the bow. "eeyup," said the red stallion.

"In this place I guess it is. "And what your names?" Asked N. "I'm Applejack, that's Big Mac and Applebloom," said Applejack. "Nice to meet you Applejack, Big Mac and Applebloom," said N. "You too partner," said Applejack.

"You new to ponyville N?" Asked Appleblom. "Yes," said N. "Ponyville can be fun with Pinkie here and we can show you the farm," said Applejack.

"I think it will be and thanks but we can that later on," said N. "Fluttershy and Pinkie showing you around town?" Asked Applejack. Yeah and showing me their friends," said N.

"I see and you can help us out on the farm once awhile," said Applejack. "I will," said N. "Well see ya later everyone," said Fluttershy. "See ya later," said Applejack as the the three ponies left to find Rainbow Dash.

As they spotted Rainbow Dash. "Hey Rainbow Dash," shouted Fluttershy. As Rainbow Dash heard and went down to Fluttershy. "Hey Fluttershy and Pinkie. "And who's this?" Asked Rainbow Dash.

"This is N," said Fluttershy. "That's a odd name but nice to meet you N," said Rainbow Dash. " been getting that alot today," said N. "Well it is a strange name after all," said Rainbow Dash.

"Same goes with yours," said N. "I'm guessing your not from here then," said Rainbow Dash. "Yeah I'm not from here. I'm from Unova," said N.

"That figures," said Pinkie Pie. "I guess so," said Fluttershy. "Well see ya later. We're showing N our friends," said Fluttershy. "See ya later then," said Rainbow Dash as they left.

As they went to the boutique. "Our friend Rarity and her sister lives here," said Fluttershy. "This place looks nice," said N as knocked on the door and a white pony with pink and purple answered the door.

"Hey Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy. And who's this stallion?" Asked the white pony.

"Hey Sweetie Belle and this is N," said the two ponies. "Pinkie Pie found him around ponyville. He's new around here, so we're showing him our friends," said Fluttershy. "Nice to meet you N," said Sweetie Belle.

"Nice to meet you too. It's nice to meet other ponies here," said N. As a White pony with a purple mane and with three diamonds on the flank walked by her sister. "Who's this handsome stallion sweetie belle?" Asked the white pony.

"I'm N and thank you for the compliment. So you must be Rarity. It's an honor to meet to a beautiful pony," said N.

"Thank you for the compliment darling. It's an honor to meet you too. I love your mane and I see your cutie mark is a puzzle cube. But your name I never heard of before through," said Rarity.

"What's a cutie mark? And thanks for compliment of my mane," said N.

"You don't know what a cutie mark is and you have one? How do you not know what a cutie mark is darling? A cutie mark is when you find out your special talent is and yours is a puzzle cube," said Rarity.

"Sorry miss Rarity but, I'm not from here. I'm from Unova. And now I know what a cutie mark," said N.

"It's okay N. And what's Unova? And your the first pony to call miss," said Rarity.

"Unova is where I'm from and the reason why I'm called you miss is because how you speak and so polite miss Rarity and you look classy," said N.

"Oh, Never heard of Unova before and I am classy. I make fashion and sell them to ponies. It's my destiny darling," said Rarity.

"My destiny then is to protect pokemon even if it means taking hits for them," said N.

"You must be brave then darling. Risking your life saving them then. That's good to do. I'll do the samething for my sister. I don't want her hurt and what's a pokemon?" Asked Rarity.

"It's a creature used for caring,love them as family or fighting," said N.

"Fight?! For what?" Asked Rarity.

"They do it for to become stronger," said Pinkie.

"Yeah even through I find fighting wrong," said Fluttershy.

"For me I protect and save them from danger. I care for them and can understand them," said N.

"That's nice of you. And what's these red and white balls around you?" Asked Rarity confused.

"They're pokeballs," said N as he took out Deino.

"He's so cute," said Rarity and Sweetie Belle as they pet Deino. "_Who are these ponies?" _Asked Deino.

"They are Rarity and Sweetie Belle Deino," said N. "_Oh. Well nice to meet you two," _said Deino as he smiled.

"Is he a dragon?" Asked Rarity and Sweetie Belle.

"Yeah he's a dragon but, a nice one," said N.

"So like Spike then," said Rarity.

"Yeah like him then," said N.

"Anyway we got to show N to Twilight and Spike. So you two want to come with us?" Asked Fluttershy.

"Sure," said Rarity. "Sounds like fun," said Sweetie Belle.

"All right then," said Pinkie as they went to see Twilight.

As they made it to a library. "So this is where Twilight lives?" Asked N. "Yeah," said Fluttershy. As Rainbow Dash and Applejack came behind them.

"Hey everypony," said the two ponies. "Hey Rainbow Dash and Applejack," said everyone.

"Your here to see Twilight as well?" Asked Pinkie.

"Yeah," said Rainbow Dash and Applejack as they knocked on the door and a lavender pony answered the door.

"Hey everypony and who's this stallion?" Asked the lavender pony.

"Hey Twilight," said everyone. "And this is N darling," said Rarity.

"Well nice to meet you N. Come on in everypony," said Twilight. "Okay," said eveyone as they went inside.

"Nice to meet you too," said N.

As Deino spotted a purple dragon and ran to him. "_you must be Spike then," _said Deino. "I am and who are you?" Asked Spike.

"_I'm Deino and it's an honor to meet another dragon besides Zekrom,"_ said Deino. "Nice to meet you then," said Spike as he put out his claw to him.

"_I think we can be best friends or even brothers," _said Deino shaking Spike's claw. "We can be best friends or brothers for that matter," said Spike.

"Anyway what brings you here?" Asked Twilight. "We're here to show you N," said Fluttershy. "He is new to ponyville after all," said Pinkie.

"Oh. Well it's nice to meet N then. But his name is strange through," said Twilight.

"I'm not from here. That's why," said N.

"Where are you from then N?" Asked Twilight.

"I'm from Unova. It's my home place. This place seems to be nice," said N.

"Never heard of Unova but I can write a letter to the princess about this if she knows about this Unova place," said Twilight.

"Go ahead," said N.'

As Twilight went to Spike. "Spike write a letter to the princess," said Twilight. "On it," as Spike got out the paper.

_Dear princess Celestria_

_A pony named N is new to ponyville and he says he's from a place called Unova. Do you know about a place called Unova. If you see this right away. Come when you can._

_from your faithful student Twilight Sparkle_

"Spike send the letter," said Twilight. "Right," said Spike as he burned the letter and sent to her. "_Spike doesn't burning the letter bad?" _Asked Deino. "Well no. It's a speical fire that I can send letters to the princess," said Spike. _"Oh okay," _said Deino.

As Princess Celestria got a letter from Twilight. "A letter from Twilight I see," as she reed it. N? Isn't he from the pokemon universe? But what is he doing here through? Better check this out. As Princess Luna came to visit her sister.

"Hey sister," said Princess Luna. "Hey sister. Come with me," said Princess Celestria. "Okay," said Princess Luna as Princess Celestria used her magic and took her sister to the library.

"Who's that little dragon?" Asked Twilight. "He's Deino. And it seems he's getting along well with Spike," said N. "Looks like he is," said Twilight as the two princess came.

"Twilight I got your letter. And I saw you mentioned a pony named N. I heard of that name before," said Princess Celstria. "We know about N," said Princess Luna. "You know him?" Asked everypony and Spike but N and Deino. "Yeah," said the princesses.

"N you want us to explain your world or should you?" Asked the princesses. "I will," said N. "Already then. Explain," said Princess Celestria. "Okay," said N.

Well I'm from a pokemon world called Unova. I was raised by pokemon. I can understand them. I care for them, even if it getting hit by a attack by them. I was soon raised by a evil man named Ghetsis, who used pokemon for evil and wanted to take over the world.

He almost killed kyohei(Nate) and Mei(Rosa) before using Kyurem but, stopped it when I told Zekrom to stop it with fushion bolt. He then put a device on Kyurem and tried to do fushion on Zekrom and he did it, until Mei and Kyohei beat him and beat Ghestist and I got Zekrom back.

Hilda and Hilbert also stopped him after Ghetsis just used me for his evil doing tricking people releasing their pokemon so he can take over the world. After they beat him, Ghetsis got taken away and I said goodbye to Hilda and Hilbert as I got on Zekrom and flew away.

Their looking for me still. I hope to see them again. I released every pokemon but, Zekrom back too their families in the wild where they belong.

"I'm glad that Ghetist guy got taken away then. It's mean to use somepony just to trick them," said Twilight. "It is," said Rarity.

"That Ghetsis guy got what he deserves. Using animals for evil is bad," said Fluttershy a little angry.

"No pony should ever mistreat animals like that," said Applejack,Spike and Rainbow Dash.

"That is a bad thing to do using animals for evil," said Pinkie.

"Indeed," said the two princesses.

It is wrong to use pokemon for evil. It angers me for what he did. Anyway in the Unova region, theres 8 gyms, a pokemon league, pokemon trainers, training, the evil team Neo Team plasma, tournaments and legendaries to watch over the world.

The gyms are used for proving trainers who win and earn a badge for the pokemon league.

The pokemon league is used for the pokemon trainers ultimate test on the skills. There are 4 elite members and a champion to test theit skills as a trainer.

The evil team Neo Team Plasma are used for Ghetsis wanted to take over the world.

The tournaments are used for testing the skills of a trainer and strategy on the place.

Legendaries are used for controling alot things. Rayquaza controls the weather from going bad. Lugia being the guardian of the sea. Diagla controling time. Arceus the god of the pokemon world and more.

Pokemon trainers and pokemon live together to become strong and build bonds with each other. The professors study the pokemon world. Pokemon trainers care for their pokemon but, bad guys use them for evil.

"Thats alot said Fluttershy. "It is," said everypony and spike. "That's alot," said the princesses. "I hope you like ponyville N," said Princess Celestria. "I will. Is it okay I bring out my Zekrom to meet you all?" Asked N.

"Sure," said the Princesses as N went outside and got out Zekrom.

"He's big," said Rarity. "He is," said everypony but Spike,N and the princesses. "_More ponies I see. Well nice to meet you all_," said Zekrom. As Spike and Fluttershy understood him. "_Nice a fellow dragon,_" said Zekrom.

"Nice to meet you Zekrom," said Spike as Zekrom picked up Spike. "_Nice to neet you too fellow dragon_," said Zekrom as he put Spike down. "He's cool," said Spike as Deino caught up with him. "_I will protect Deino and the purple dragon like a brother_," said Zekrom. "That's good," said Spike.

"Will you tell ponyville that Zekrom is a nice dragon and will protect anyone who get's hurt?" Asked N. "Sure," said Princess Celestria.

"But where am I going to stay for the time being?" Asked N. "You can stay in my cottage for awhile if you want," said Fluttershy. "Sure. Thank you for the offer," said N. "No problem," said Fluttershy. As it hit nightime.

"Time to go," said Applejack,Rarity,Rainbow Dash,Sweetie Belle and Pinkie as they left. "_Hey N can I stay here? With Spike and Twilight _,"said Deino. "Sure," said N. It's time to go to sleep Spike," said Twilight. "Okay. Deino come along," said Spike. "_Okay_," said Deino as he went in with them.

"Well see ya tomorrow Zekrom," said N as he returned him to the pokeball.

"Well N and Fluttershy," said the princesses as they left.

"Let's go," said Fluttershy. "Sure," said N as he followed her to her cottage.

"This place is nice looking," said N. "It is. Use this couch for your bed," said Fluttershy. "Thank you," said N. "No problem. Anyway goodnight," said Fluttershy. "Goodnight," said N as Fluttershy went to her room to sleep.

I'll go sleep now. As N went on the couch to sleep.

* * *

This took awhile. So how was it? Deino,Spike and Zekrom will be like brothers in this. Also Spike can understand Deino and Zekrom since Spike is a dragon.


	3. Hiatus

Everyone... This will be on Hiatus for awhile. Sorry for the long wait, since I made the last chapter. I'm going to working on this other Pokemon mlp crossover, and a Death Note mlp crossover.

Chapter 2 of "N in ponyville", I will have to edit as well, since I got better with my grammar.

And the Death Note and mlp crossover will involve L, the background ponies, and Pinkie as the main characters. The mane 5 won't be in the story alot, they'll barely be in the story. The story will start at episode 0 or 1 of season 1. Didn't decide yet.

I also have to work on chapter 3 on my Pokemon and Soul Eater crossover. Someone on there wants me to update the story, so I will.

I also have to make chapter one of this Pokemon story involving Eevee trying to be Sylveon. It takes place in the mystery dungeon series, so no humans exist there.

Then, I'll come back to this story. And then work on chapter 3 of this story.


End file.
